The Strange Individual
by FrostyPotter
Summary: In the world of Harry Potter, a strange character lurks. A character which many doubt, but has a harsh story, always trying to make up for it. He may have a harsh story, yet will give this story hope. POV's for all. Set in the time of Order of the Phoenix. Is based on an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Bickering. Just Bickering. Harry swore that was all the two did day in and day out. It didn't matter WHAT was going on, they somehow found something to bicker about. Harry honestly believed if Hogwarts was exploding, they'd be bickering about ice-cream. Like, right now, a meeting was going on downstairs, possibly on something important, and they were bickering about homework, HOMEWORK. Harry sighed, about two weeks ago, dementors had come to Little Whinging and nearly gotten him expelled. Harry glanced at them before speaking up, "Will you guys just shut up already." They looked rather affronted at this, Harry thought, stepping over he then asked "Aren't you guys just a LITTLE curious at whats going on downstair?" As if on cue, a crack sounded and two boys appeared with flaming red hair.

"Thats the spirit, Harry. Lucky for you, we've got some Extendable ears handy, havent we George"

Ron groaned as Fred said that, and Harry knew perfectly well why. Each time they eavesdropped, a furious Mrs Weasley would meet them at the door, usually screaming "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME." So, all in all, the experience sucked.

"No Harry, we are not doing that."

But Rons protests might as well be in a entire different universe. Harry was sick of being cooped up listening to the pair bicker. Harry was bored, and feeling just a bit more daring. He had gone to the court and dodged the bullet with the word 'Expelled" on it. And after all, what was being a Gryffindor for, one of their traits was being daring, so it wasn't entirely his fault that he was feeling daring and reckless.

"Why not"

Harry said to the pair, before standing up and heading off with Fred and George. Ron sighed and followed him with Hermione close, if they were lucky, they would hear quite a bit. George quietly lowered an Extendable Ear down to the door and listened. George was whispering every word as they talked, they waited and listened, waiting.

A full minute passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Then fo-.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING" An outraged Mrs Weasley shrieked at us, George dropped the ear and we all bolted to our room. Ron made a cut gesture at his throat before a crash like door sound came from next door. Oh well, nice knowing you Fred and George!


	2. Chapter 2: Who the Heck is HE?

**Sorry about the last chapter and its shortness (Is that even a word?) I'll try to make it up to you guys, though my chapters may be shorter.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Third Person POV**

The days at Grimmauld Place were rather uneventful, that is, if you count of countless days cleaning and dealing with boggarts, pixies and more, so when the Hogwarts Letter came, Harry was delighted, yet he was also saddened.

Leaving Grimmauld Place would mean leaving Sirius all alone here, cooped up, as a wrongly accused, wanted man. But Harry wouldn't be cooped up, he'd be running free, probably causing mischief, and that's where our story starts…

 _About 20 days later or however long it takes to board the train_

 **Harry's POV**

"Come on Ron, hurry up!" Harry yelled in Ron's direction "We're going to be late!" they dashed through the wall to the train, having already done their shopping at Diagon Alley. Hermione, of course, had finished about 20 minutes earlier, as per usual, knowing what to get instead of running around cluelessly. The trio began looking for a compartment, they happened to pass a small compartment with a boy in it, when Harry looked at the boy he was surprised.

The boy had a sandy, dirty blonde hair that was messy all over. His hair was rather long and shaggy too. He also had green eyes, like Harry, yet the boy's were not an emerald green, they were a greeny grey. That was when Harry noticed, the boy had ONE eye, not two. His right eye was covered in an eyepatch with a scar beneath it, showing that something clawed it out. Though what surprised Harry was that the boy was in fifth year, like him, yet he had never seen him before. Harry didn't understand how he could miss a boy as eccentric as him, though Harry just knew that he didn't appear out of nowhere, the boy simply hadn't been spotted by Harry. He also noticed something else, the boy had slightly pointed ears. Harry threw a questioning glance at Hermione, but she gestured at him to follow with a, _I'll tell you later, just come_ look in her eyes.

"Who was that" Harry asked Hermione as they were a safe distance away from the compartment, "I mean, I've never seen him before" Hermione sighed before replying "Him, he's Mad Vylad, and before you ask, both types, he's insane and gets angry pretty easily, as for why you've never seen him, he sticks to the shadows" Harry nodded, before they were met with Ginny, Harry grinned at her

"Hey Ginny, looking for a compartment to sit in?"

She nodded before they neared a compartment with Neville standing outside holding something.

"Hey Neville, looking for a compartment, why not go in there?"

Inside the compartment was a fair-skinned girl with dirty blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. The girl seemed to give off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had chosen to stick her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she was currently wearing a necklace of Butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. She seemed to be just as strange as the boy, but not as much.

"I don't want to disturb her" Neville muttered

Ginny laughed before saying.

"She won't mind Neville"

She opened the door and sat down with us following behind. We put our stuff in the storage above before sitting down. Neville had some sort of strange plant, a grey cactus in a pot, except it was covered in what looked like boils rather than spines. The plant also seemed to be pulsating and squirming around in its pot and making odd crooning noises when touched.

"What's that you've got there, Neville?"

Harry asked curiously, because, after all, when do you get to see a plant like that? Neville seemed to brighten up when he asked this.

"Oh, my gran got me it for my birthday, its called Mimbulus Mimbletonia, it has this really unique defense system, here, I'll show you"

Neville then proceeded to prod the plant. The plant shot this sap from its boils that smelt like rancid manure and was a dark green colour, it shot everything and everyone in the compartment. Just at that moment, Cho Chang walked into the compartment, then hesitated.

"Oh, I, um, see you're busy"

She said before walking off. Neville flushed and ran a hand through his blonde hair before apologising. Then they all left to get cleaned up.

 _The train ride is done_

Harry stepped out of the train with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny. He spotted Vylad somehow, which he seriously just didn't get, like, 'Oh, I've never seen you before but I can somehow spot you through dozens of people.' Like he said earlier, just didn't make sense. They made their way towards the carriages pulled by pure nothing when Harry noticed something strange, the carriages were being pulled by a horse of some sort. It was a horse composed of pure bone and was seemingly fleshless, with a pitch black coat clinging to its skeleton, glossy and translucent, with every bone visible. It had a long, black mane and milky white eyes that were pupil-less and staring. It had a face resembling reptilian features like a dragon and had wide, vast, black leathery wings that seemed to resemble that of a bat. It had a long flowing tail, though some had one ending in a tuft. It was larger than that of an average horse and had a grim, ghostly and gaunt appearance. Standing still and silent in the ever densening gloom, they looked rather eerie and sinister looking.

"Hermione, what are those?"

Harry asked pointing at them. Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, Harry, the carriage is pulling itself, like always"

Hermione replied, puzzled. Harry didn't understand, they were right there in front of them.

"Don't worry, I can see them too, you're just as sane as I am"

Luna replied in her dreamy, far-off voice that completely matched her expression. Though her words, it didn't exactly reassure him that Luna, often referred to as Loony Lovegood by Hermione, was saying this, and apparently Ron and Hermione didn't think so either. Harry held his hand out to touch the creature. Their skin felt smooth and slippery, it was so thin he could feel the bones underneath. Closer than before, Harry could see their sharp fangs, most likely used to to seize and slash their prey, as these creatures seemed like predators rather than prey. Also, if you looked closely, it seemed that the creature was dead clever, showing through the eye. ( _ **DEAD**_ clever, get it. Okay, nope, I'll go back to writing now.) Harry resumed getting onto the carriage which was only inhabited by one person, and that person was Mad Vylad. Harry honestly felt like some random author had introduced this person and entangled his fate with them. ( **cough cough** me **cough cough** ) Hermione had apparently also recognised this, but seeing as there was no other carriages close, got on anyway.

To say as an understatement, the ride was awkwarder then the word. The boy seemed to be changed into his robes, and it seemed he was a Ravenclaw. Harry never would've guessed, he thought he would have been a Slytherin, because all dodgy people went in Slytherin, right? (Er, no Harry) But he though to at least TRY to make conversation, so he started off just perfectly.

"Um, hi"

Hermione seemed to faceplant at his brilliant starter. Ron was no better, he just buried his face in his hands. Ginny just shook her head and pulled a poker face. Neville's face was just pure sorrow, most likely for sorrow. Luna was the only one not fazed, she smiled at him. It seemed Luna was going to be the savior of this.

"So, is your name Vylad? Sorry if I'm wrong, I get confused sometimes"

Luna asked, also being in Ravenclaw, Vylad just glanced up, seeming shocked that two people just talked to him in a row, he just nodded and said a quiet "Yeah"

The conversation still didn't pick up after that, though the boy did get a little more open each question. Once he rubbed the back of his neck, and while doing so, his robe slipped down slightly. Harry could swear he saw a bite mark there but the boy pulled his robe back up before he could be sure. Several hours later, the carriage stopped and they all got out.

In front of Harry was a magnificent castle he had first seen at 11 years old, returning each year with his friends, causing mischief and solving mischief, while breaking about 274389373920676 school rules in the process, he grinned.

Hogwarts, here we come.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Sorry its been forever since I've posted, I've had a lot going on. If you have time, give me comments and feedback on what you like about this so far and what you think I could improve on. Have a good day!**


End file.
